WIP Something Exciting
by Aku-Chibi-Chan
Summary: A in-progress story, AkuRoku, that will be finished shortly once I'm done typing it.


Have you ever actually done anything truly exciting? This was the question that had bothered Roxas for the last few months. Now here he sat, yet again, waiting for the Twilight Town High bell to ring and signal not only the end of the school day but also the very beginning of the long awaited summer vacation. He gazed out the window and sighed.

His answer was, quite simply put, never. The flaxen male had never done anything he considered to be even the least bit interesting. Not once in his life, in Roxas's opinion, had he done anything he tough of as unsafe, exciting, or even a little abnormal. He really was boring. He did, however, often daydream about the man who had asked him that oh so very vexing question.

Yes, Roxas remembered that day quite clearly, as if it were only yesterday. As he dazed at the window he began to daydream. He had been at the mall looking for a few friends of his when he was nearly bowled over by another male, running rapidly through the mall, away from security.

"Hey!" the indignant teen shouted at the strange man. "Watch where you're going!"

"Like hell kid!" the man responded, grabbing hold of his arm, "You just made yourself my new ticket out of here." He smirked, putting a gun against the young blonde's head just as security caught up to them.

"Let the boy go!" Yelled the officer, his face paling visibly.

"I'll let the kid go once I'm outta here, got it memorized?" the hooded man said, his voice frightening, now dragging Roxas through the mall with him. "If you keep quiet and do as you're told I'll make sure you get out of this alive." He whispered in a sinister tone that made Roxas jump violently against the statement.

The man, at this point, had dragged him outside to his car and thrown him in the backseat of the vehicle.

"H-hey! You're out aren't you? Why do you still need me?" Roxas questioned, voice shaking a bit now from his fear.

"Simple…if I let you go before I'm outta dodge they'll just chase me down…If a keep a 'hold of you and take you elsewhere we me they can't for fear I'll kill you…course my gun isn't loaded…hell it isn't even mine." Responded the thief.

"Why would you do any of this anyway? It just seems too dangerous…" Asked the teen, now getting curious about this strange thief.

"You wouldn't understand if I explained it to you." He sighed.

"Try me!" The curious blonde snapped back.

"First of all, have you ever done anything truly exciting?" He asked in response.

"Well no b-"

"Then you won't understand." The mystery thief parked the car in a hidden alley. "But if you really want to know…" There was a smirk on his face now.

"Why are you grinning like that." Roxas was a little frightened, he could see the white teeth behind the lips though the eyes and hair of his kidnapper were still totally hidden.

"I'll show you why, Roxas…teach you my exhilaration…my excitement…" The hood fell then and revealed flaming spiky turrets of crimson red hair that jutted wildly in all directions from the head it was attached to. His name was Axel and he was, in reality, Roxas's best friend, as well as a jewel thief. He was also, though he himself was unaware of it, his blonde companion's long term love interest.

"Axel? What are you…?" Roxas blushed as the red-haired male clambered over the seat, into the back along with him.

"Oh ho! So now you recognize me!" Teased the red-headed pyromaniac, pinning Roxas down.

"H-hey…" the small teen stammered, trying to struggle free from Axel's grip. "L-let me go!"

"Aw…don't you want to know what kind of thrill I get out of doing the things I do?" Axel grinned, his breath casting hotly along the teen's narrow neck.

Roxas shuddered a bit at the heat and tried to shy away from the crimson locked male's assault. He felt his heart leaping into his throat. The teen was confused and unsure of his friend's intentions. His mind raced under this erotic assault until warm and supple lips crashed down on his own and caused all thought to cease. The young, lithe body stiffened suddenly due to the shock and Axel quickly pulled away from him worriedly.

"Well..do you?" The scarlet-tine asked, now stopping as he realized he was scaring Roxas with his sudden actions on his body.

Roxas was silent for a time, thinking about what could happen.

"Not here…not now…please wait…" whispered the teen timidly and Axel released him. "A'after school lets out on the last day for Summer...sh-show me then...I...have to go back to school tomorrow after all..."

Alright but no taking that back later, "Axel smirked, "Got it memorized?" His tone made Roxas jump a little. "Okay, get out of the car and go straight home from here okay?" He said, "That way neither of us gets busted." The command made Roxas jump again.

Just then the ringing of the school bell pulled the teen out of his daydream and he came to a shocking realization. It was the end of the last day of school before Summer. The day he'd promised Axel months before. He swallowed hard.

'Maybe he forgot...' Roxas thought hopefully. His thoughts were, however, halted when he saw the unmistakable red hair of the man he had just been thinking of. He was standing outside waiting for the young blonde and he knew that because it was a common practice of the brilliant red haired male.

Axel stood waiting for his friend outside the school as he often did. Today, however, was different than any other day he had waited for the young blonde because of what the day, the first day of Summer, actually meant. It was the day that his best friend, no they were more than even that, his almost lover had promised him previous to the beginning of school. His little blonde, which to him was a rather tantalizing thought in itself, began walking across the grounds towards him and the fiery haired male felt his heart nearly jump out of his chest. This was it. Today was the day.

"Hey Roxas~" teased the red-head, seeing the blonde blush, "How was the last day of school?"

"Good..." mumbled the nervous teen in response as they began walking towards his home. "H-hey Axel..."

"Yeah."

"About today...I know I promised...that...but...I...well I'm..." Roxas stammered out worriedly.

"You don't have to be scared...I'll take very good care of you." Axel answered suggestively.

"That's just it...I don't know if I wan-"

"Hey now...you can't just take it back like that Roxy."

"O-okay..." At this point they had just arrived at the blonde's home. His parents were, at the time, still at work.

The two went into the house and Roxas went to see what there was to drink in the kitchen. Axel ventured up to Roxas's room, exploring a bit but not to far. He sat himself comfortably on the bed and lightly kicked his shoes off. Roxas entered the room with two glasses of some type of fruit punch.

"Sorry it took me so long..." mumbled the young boy, sitting the glasses down on the bedside table lightly.

"Not a problem." Axel responded, grinning. He slid a gentle hand under Roxas's chin and pulled him him into a soft, sweet kiss.

Roxas jumped at first but, when the lips didn't pull away from his own and instead pressed more erotically against them, found himself soon melting into the kiss sensually. His arms slowly moved around Axel's neck and he felt his small body being lifted onto Axel's lap. The kiss broke and Roxas blushed brightly.

"A-Axel.." he mumbled, clinging more tightly to the man now, "Show me..." The words escaped his lush lips at a near whisper.

* * *

**That's all that's typed so far so I hope you like it...I did finish this story on paper but I haven't typed all of it up yet...I'll add more as soon as I can!**


End file.
